


Footage for the Future Kids

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Anthony Mackie, Actor Sebastian Stan, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, OT3, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Some Humor, Talk Shows, Teasing, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Sebastian, Anthony and you talk to James Corden about last week.





	Footage for the Future Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Request: [rororo06 on Tumblr] Can you do a sebastian stan x marvel actress reader where they are in an interview with Anthony mackie. Just some fun humor please

It was almost one in the morning when Anthony, Sebastian and you took your seats in front of James Corden. You sat in between the two men, Anthony to your right and Sebastian to your left.   
  
Mid-conversation, James addressed you, “(Y/N), so I saw on Instagram you were sick last week. How are you feeling?”   
  
“Yeah, my...,” you glared at Sebastian, “...dear boyfriend... made sure everyone knew I was feeling miserable.”   
  
“You're welcome,” Sebastian answered.   
  
You chuckled. “And this guy stopped by, too,” you pointed at Anthony with your thumb. “So it was a bit of an event at the flat.” 

“We have a video from when you were sick. Let's play it now.”   
  
You slapped your forehead as you watched the video: it was you, lying in bed, watching Kid Gorgeous. Sebastian was feeding you soup since you were too sick (and annoyed) to eat by yourself.   
  
James stopped the video. “Let me tell you: I smelled awful, okay? I hadn't showered in two days. It was like the bubonic plague had invaded my home.”  
  
“I agree, and... if we're being honest...” Sam looked at you. “You can be a bit of a dick when you're sick,” he confessed, a smile on his face. Sebastian slapped the back of his neck. “Hey!”   
  
“Only I get to call her a dick.”   
  
You laughed and then shrugged, unbothered. “We all have our Kryptonite. Have you heard these guys trying to put on their suits on set? You can hear the groans from miles away,” you explained.   
  
“Hey!” Sebastian exclaimed.   
  
“Babe, it's the truth!” You defended your argument. “When I filmed with Elizabeth, we put on our suits without complaints. These guys? No way,” you stated. “You would hear at least one scream coming from the trailers.”   
  
“At least I had my lube,” Sebastian murmured. “Otherwise...” Sebastian shivered to the thought.  
  
James smiled. “Wait, and we have the footage post-sickness.”   
  
The next video played, and it was you still in bed, only this time, you ate out of a bucket of fried chicken from KFC and danced to Out of My League.   
  
You grinned to yourself on the big screen behind James. “That's the footage my kids are going to show their friends in kindergarten,” you said. “How iconic.”   
  
“ **This is what the Bronze Assassin would do when she wasn't saving the world or doing the Winter Soldier** ,” Anthony spoke in a deeper voice than his own, imitating a historian. “ **Something future generations will remember for ages to come!”  
  
**Sebastian, James and you laughed to Anthony's joke. When everyone took a breath to put themselves together, James asked Sebastian, “And you took care of her? For that whole week?”   
  
“Well, of course, she's my girlfriend.”   
  
The audience let out an, “Oooooow!”   
  
Anthony imitated them. “That is so cute!” He exclaimed, mimicking the voice of a ten-year-old girl.   
  
You chuckled. “How didn't you get sick?”   
  
“We had to restrain him,” you confessed. “We couldn't kiss the whole time. We couldn't even hug or anything, so he was like  **I don't care, I don't care!** ” You said. “That's how Anthony came into play.”   
  
“To restrain Sebastian from being next to you.”   
  
“Yep,” Sam reiterated.   
  
“Hard task, not gonna lie, but...,” Sebastian shrugged, “if it weren't for them, I'd be lying on a bed right now, puking my insides.”   
  
“Damn, why did I stop you?” Anthony joked.   
  
You burst into laughs with James. Sebastian looked at Anthony, his head tilted sideways and a glare in his eyes. Anthony shrugged. “Don't leave me alone with them,” you whispered at James, speaking through his mic.   
  
James laughed even more. “Everyone, give it up for Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie and (Y/N) (Y/L/N)!”   
  
The three of you clapped, and Sebastian and Anthony gazed and nodded at each other, proceeding to kiss you both on the cheek at the same time.   
  
You smiled, stretching your arms at them to wrap them in a hug.


End file.
